


Hot CFVY and JNPR Tea

by Erron_Stark



Series: Love for All Time [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Childbirth, Children, Coco has so much top energy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Newborn Children, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erron_Stark/pseuds/Erron_Stark
Summary: In an AU where the Vytal Festival went smoothly, teams CFVY and JNPR (and more than likely RWBY) live life and start families. Fluff and shenanigans and love ensue.Mainly a series of one-shots, but there is a definite continuity.(Note: JNPR IS in this, just not until Chapter 17)
Relationships: CFVY shop, Coco Adel/Fox Alistair, Coco Adel/Fox Alistair/Yatsuhashi Daichi/Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel/Yatsuhashi Daichi, Fox Alistair/Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair/Yatsuhashi Daichi, JNPR Berries - Relationship, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Poly!CFVY - Relationship, Poly!JNPR, Pyrrha Nikos/Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Yatsuhashi Daichi/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: Love for All Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662049
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Park

He sits against the tree, Velvet curled up in his lap. While she dozes, he strokes her hair and watches Coco and Fox spar. 

Though it’s more flirting than actual sparring. 

Finally their lips meet, bringing a smile to his own. They step back from each other, clasp hands, and walk toward Yatsuhashi and Velvet. 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to flirt your way out of a fight with a Grimm,” he teases. 

Coco rolls her eyes, and Fox presses a kiss to his cheek as the two sit on either side of him. 

He wraps his arms around them, and they rest their heads under his collarbones. 

“Love you,” Coco sighs contentedly. 

“Love you too,” Yatsuhashi kisses her hair.


	2. Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet and Coco come home from a date.

Fox sits in Yatsuhashi’s lap, letting the vibrations of the man’s chest ripple through his own body, head tucked under his boyfriend’s chin, holding the book at what he hopes is the right angle as Yatsuhashi’s muscular arms are wrapped around his torso. 

Yatsuhashi reads stories of knights and princesses, princes and maidens, and somehow a story of a widowed king and a cheeky advisor managed to work its way into the book. 

Fox is at peace. So seems to be Yatsuhashi. 

Their peace is broken as the door opens and Coco struts in, Velvet slightly more timid behind her. 

Fox closes the book, setting it on the nightstand. 

“Yatsu, look, our nails are really nice,” Velvet walks closer. 

However, it is Coco that sits on the edge of the bed. 

“Wish I could see,” Fox muses. 

“Oh, but Foxy,” he’s quite sure his girlfriend is smirking as she drags her nails teasingly down his bare chest, “Your touch is more sensitive. Don’t worry, you won’t get left out.”

Yatsuhashi chuckles at the shiver that runs down Fox’s spine.

Velvet kisses each of her teammates’ cheeks and Fox moves to Yatsuhashi’s side, allowing her to take his place. 

Fox gently kisses Velvet and combs his fingers through her hair, still leaning against Yatsuhashi, who he can tell is kissing Coco. By the way Yatsuhashi’s chest suddenly stiffens for a moment, Fox can only guess what antics Coco is pulling. Still, Velvet’s soft giggle makes him smile.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet has a new finding.

“Velv? Where are you?” Coco calls. 

The boys are out somewhere, she knows, but her girlfriend should be somewhere in the apartment. 

“In the bathroom!” Coco freezes. 

Velvet’s voice sounds like she’s trying to conceal panic. 

“Velvet?” Coco knocks on the door, “You okay?”

Slowly the door opens to reveal Velvet, tears running down her cheeks. 

“Hey, Honeybunny, what’s wr-“ Coco gasps as her eyes catch the test on the counter. 

Velvet whimpers, her ears drooping, and Coco pulls her into a hug. 

“I love you,” Coco says firmly, “And so do Fox and Yatsu. And if that test is positive, we’re going to love this baby too. 

“It- it is,” Velvet forces out. 

Time stands still for a moment as the words wash over Coco. 

Unfortunately, this seems to upset Velvet more. 

“Velvet, look at me,” Coco is unable to help the grin on her face. 

Slowly, Velvet tips her face up slightly. 

“I am so happy. And I promise Fox and Yatsu will be too. I love you. We all do. And we’re going to be here for you. Okay?”

“Thanks, Coco,” Velvet nods, and Coco pulls her into a deep kiss. 

After a moment, the apartment door opens, signaling the boys’ return. 

“Let’s go see our boyfriends,” Coco whispers, wiping away Velvet’s tears. 

Velvet nods, slipping her hand into Coco’s. 

Fox and Yatsuhashi are putting groceries away, and Coco greets each of them with a quick kiss before helping. 

Yatsuhashi notices Velvet hanging back, looking anxious. 

“Velvet, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” she stammers, her ears curling as she grabs the table behind her. 

Yatsuhashi’s eyebrows furrow, and he sets a hand on her shoulder. 

She squeaks, and looks to Coco for help. 

“Yats, come on, let’s get these put away first. Then we can make sure Velvet gets some love,” the smile hasn’t even started to fade from her face. 

Reluctantly, Yatsuhashi squeezes Velvet’s shoulder and kisses her hair before returning to help. 

Within minutes the work is done, and Velvet is nervously pulling Yatsuhashi to the couch. Coco and Fox follow, and Velvet sits between Yatsuhashi and Coco, with Fox on Coco’s other side. Fox’s arm wraps around Coco’s waist, Coco holds Velvet’s hand, and Yatsuhashi’s hand is rubbing Velvet’s back. 

“Velvet, what’s going on?” Yatsuhashi asks softly. 

“I...” Velvet trails off, looking at Coco, who gives a nod of encouragement. 

Velvet swallows hard, takes a breath, and forces the words, “We’re going to be parents.”

Yatsuhashi’s eyes widen in shock, while Fox’s lips slowly spread into a smile. 

“Wonder who the father is,” Fox quips, and Coco rolls her eyes.

“Not that I haven’t done anything with her, but that would be between you and Yats.”

“That doesn’t matter, we’re all going to parent the child,” Yatsuhashi says before pressing a slow, soft kiss to Velvet’s lips, deepening the blush on her cheeks. 

Velvet pulls back to breathe, and Fox moves to sit on Yatsuhashi’s lap, pulling Velvet into a hug.


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unpleasant wakeup call for Coco turns into lots of love from her team.

Coco groans, waking up to a wave of nausea. She presses her nose into Fox’s chest, hoping his scent will soothe it, but no avail. Frantically she pushes Yatsuhashi’s hand off her hip and unwraps Fox’s arms from around her, just managing to slip off the foot of the bed into the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach. 

Before her heaving comes to an end, she hears the sound of a cup being set on the counter and feels Fox’s hand on her back. 

Regretfully she notices she was unsuccessful in holding her hair back. 

Finally she sits back, breathing heavily. 

“Let’s take a shower, yeah? It might help you feel better, and I’m due for one anyway.” he hands her the cup of water to wash her mouth out with and drink. 

“No offense, but I’m not exactly up for steamy time in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“What, am I not allowed to love my girlfriend without wanting to screw her?” 

Coco sighs and leans against him for a moment before standing and flushing the toilet, “That sounds nice.”

He kisses the top of her head, “Good. Go ahead and get in, I’ll get clothes for us.”

When they emerge from the bathroom, all of Coco’s nausea and tension is gone. Velvet and Yatsuhashi are finishing getting dressed. 

“Yatsu, can you make breakfast please? I want Coco to brush my hair,” Velvet requests. 

“I’ll join you,” Fox smiles, reaching up to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. 

Once the door closes behind the boys, Velvet turns to Coco. 

“There were three tests in that box, Coco. I used one, and there aren’t any left.”

Coco’s eyes widen. 

“Were they positive or negative?”

“P-positive.”

Velvet lights up and takes Coco’s hands. 

“No, Velv, I-“

“Coco, what’s wrong?”

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you, not-“

Velvet reaches up to wipe Coco’s tears, “We have amazing boyfriends that love us and are going to take care of both of us. And you can still take care of me, but you need to take care of you too, okay?”

Coco nods and smiles, “Thanks, Honeybunny.”

Their lips meet, and the worry seeps out of Coco. 

“Whadaya say we surprise the boys again?” Coco smirks, drying her tears on her- Fox’s- hoodie sleeve. 

Velvet smiles and takes her hand.

“Oh, you did say you wanted me to brush your hair,” Coco stops. 

“Th- that was just-“

Coco smiles and kisses Velvet’s nose, “Let me take care of you, Honeybunny.”

Velvet’s cheeks flush pink, and the two sit on the bed after Coco grabs Velvet’s brush. 

The two sit in silence as Coco works, soothed by the contact. 

When they leave the room holding hands, the table is set. Fox’s arms are wrapped around Yatsuhashi’s waist from behind, his head resting on his boyfriend’s back. Yatsuhashi is finishing his work at the stove. A set of toast pops up, and Fox butters it before adding it to the already stacked plate. 

“You’re both wonderful,” Coco quickly kisses Fox. 

Yatsuhashi turns off the stove, and Velvet and Coco sit down across from each other. Yatsuhashi eyes the girls, but gives no comment as he carries bowls of bacon and eggs to the table. 

“So I have a bit of a surprise,” Coco starts. 

Velvet and Fox smile, and Yatsuhashi raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m pregnant,” Coco smiles. 

Yatsuhashi slowly grins, and Fox nods. 

“You knew,” Coco accuses. 

Fox shrugs, “As you’ve said before, my other senses are stronger. There’ve been little adjustments here and there in your body that were similar to Velvet’s, a strong hum of life coming from your womb, and you throwing up this morning just proved it.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I knew you’d need to come to terms with it on your own. And clearly Velvet helped you with that. Whatever she said, she’s right. Yatsu and I are taking care of both of you and our kids.”

Coco takes the hands of her boyfriends, “Thank you. Both of you. Hell, all of you.”


	5. Visible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco realises she needs new clothes.

“YATSU!” 

Coco’s cry of distress brings Yatsuhashi rushing in from the kitchen, Fox’s arms around Velvet instinctively tightening as the two cuddle on the couch. 

Yatsuhashi finds Coco in the bedroom, tears streaming down her face. 

“Coco, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t get my pants buttoned.”

He breathes a sigh of relief then smiles, “The baby is growing. Velvet’s been wearing Fox’s clothes for a week, she says they’re more comfortable.”

“But your clothes aren’t as fashionable, and neither are maternity clothes.”

“I’m sure we can find some nice maternity stores,” the man pulls his girlfriend into a hug, “We can go after breakfast.”

“She should still fit in my pants,” Fox calls. 

“You know I do,” Coco’s quip is muffled by Yatsuhashi’s chest. 

He chuckles, kisses her hair, and releases her to get a pair of pants from the drawer. 

Coco puts the pants on, then changes into a more form-fitting shirt, revealing the soft swell of her womb. 

Yatsuhashi stares in awe for a moment before resting his hand over it. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you three,” Coco admits leaning against Yatsuhashi’s chest. 

“You don’t have to. We’ll be here,” he says firmly.


	6. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment between the boys.

“Yatsu?” Fox’s hands find his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“Yes, Fox?” Yatsuhashi’s hands rest on Fox’s hips. 

“I know that since the girls are pregnant we’ve both been focusing on them a lot. But I want to make sure you know I love you too.”

Yatsuhashi kisses his boyfriend’s forehead, “I never doubted that. And I love you also.”

Fox smiles, and presses his lips to the taller man’s.


	7. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discusses possible baby names.

Coco groans, rubbing her rounded womb. The doctor assured her that cramps from an extending womb are normal and nothing to be concerned about, but that doesn’t mean they hurt less. 

Thankfully, she notes, morning sickness has eased up. 

She sits in a rocking chair in the team’s nursery, Velvet in a matching one beside her. While Velvet’s bump is definitely visible, it’s not rounded out to the extent that Coco’s is. 

The team had attempted to explain the size difference as a possibility of Coco being farther along, but the ultrasounds had found Coco to be due two weeks after Velvet. The second guess was that Yatsuhashi was the father of the child Coco carried, whereas Fox fathered Velvet’s (somewhere in there Coco had made a quip about being worried about the child growing up with Fox’s sass), and their size difference had already translated to their children. Whatever the reason, both mothers had been assured their children were healthy, so they didn’t worry too much. 

Coco and Velvet sit in peaceful silence, holding hands as they watch Fox and Yatsuhashi put a crib together, the boys pausing occasionally to brush a kiss over each other’s cheeks, lips, foreheads, hands, etc. 

When Coco had offered to help, her boyfriends had firmly turned her down. Though as the cramps started up again, she didn’t mind sitting. 

“We haven’t talked about names,” Velvet breaks the silence finally. 

“Well, as the baby you’re carrying is probably going to be a bunny Faunus like you, what about Cotton?” Coco smiles. 

“That’s cute, but I don’t think they’d like that as they get older,” Velvet answers. 

“I think Satin would better fit Coco’s tastes,” Fox quips, earning a small glare. 

“If we’re listing fabrics, Corduroy would fit if they end up being as much of a teddy bear as Yatsu,” Velvet says shyly, bringing a faint blush to Yatsuhashi’s cheeks. 

“Here’s an idea, we could name one Cinnamon. It’s Fox’s favorite thing to put in his coffee.”

Fox gives Coco a wry smile, “Cinnamon with CFVY. I thought it was mine and Yatsu’s job to make dad jokes.”

“That wasn’t a dad joke, it actually had taste,” Coco retorts. 

Yatsuhashi raises an eyebrow, and Fox snorts as Coco sighs. 

Velvet giggles, “That was impressive, Coco.”

Coco attempts to do a mock bow, but her womb gets in the way.


	8. Sap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox walks in on an intimate moment.

“Hey, baby,” Coco finds herself alone in the bedroom one evening, sitting on the bed, rubbing her rounded belly, “Do you have any idea what kind of havoc you’ve wreaked on me? I don’t remember what it feels like to not have a sore back, I haven’t been able to see my feet for over a month now, just bending down to pick something up is getting difficult, it’s more difficult to cuddle with my boyfriends and especially my girlfriend since your sister or brother is making her get rounder too, and don’t even get me started on the hormones.”

She pauses, then smiles as she feels a kick against her hand, “But you’re worth it. Both of you. I, your other mommy, and your daddies already love you so much, and we always will. No matter who you are, what you do, or who you love. We’ll be here for you. And we’re going to keep you safe.”

She hears a noise from the doorway, and looks up to see Fox leaning against the door frame, his eyes closed and a smile across his lips. 

Coco raises an eyebrow, “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to hear you profess your love to our child,” his smile turns into a smirk, and he sits down beside her. 

“Shut up, the hormones are making me sappy,” she leans against his chest as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. 

“If you say so,” he hums, pressing a kiss to her hairline and rubbing her womb with his spare hand. 

The baby moves in response, and they both smile. 

“Can Yatsu and I join, or are you two having a moment?” Velvet asks, walking into the bedroom. 

“Come here, cuddlebunny,” Fox holds an arm out to her. 

She gets into bed, and Yatsuhashi follows suit. 

Coco’s eyes droop closed as she reaches across Fox to take Velvet’s hand, but the movement in her womb keeps her awake. 

“Why are you only still when I’m up doing things?” she mumbles. 

Fox kissed Coco’s hair, “The baby’s like their mother. Never wants to stop.”

“I could definitely use some sleep about now,” Coco grumbles. 

A soft snore reaches her ears, and she looks over to see Velvet asleep, wrapped in Yatsuhashi’s embrace. 

Coco softens, “Lucky.”


	9. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox recalls days at Beacon.

“...ever since I met your mother, she’s been the most amazing woman ever. She might act cocky and aloof, but she cares so much about all of us. And I know without a doubt that she cares about you. The first time I kissed her was when I landed myself in the infirmary at school because I underestimated a death stalker. She had spent the entirety of my last conscious moments yelling at me about how stupid I had been, then I found out from your other dad later that she’d started crying as soon as I was confirmed stable. She’d also stayed with me for three days it took to wake up again. I was pretty out of it because of all the meds they were pumping into me, but she was apparently so happy to see me awake the she kissed me.”

“No, I asked you how you were doing, you started flirting, I asked you if you needed anything, you continued flirting, I told you I was going to punch you in the face, and you said ‘I seriously wouldn’t mind if you just grabbed my face and kissed it.”

Fox lifts his head from where it had been resting against his girlfriend’s womb, a deep blush spreading over his face.

Coco smirks, “Don’t let your daddy fool you, kid. He’s definitely not as suave and smooth as he wishes he was.”

“I- I didn’t know you were awake,” Fox stammers. 

“I didn’t know you were such a sap,” Coco retorts.


	10. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yatsuhashi has a nightmare.

_She was in his arms, the soft curve of her womb pressed into his toned abdomen._

_They had a family. The four of them. And Velvet was pregnant too, Fox was holding her against him._

_But all was not well. They were surrounded by hordes of Grimm, and their weapons had been shattered._

_A Nevermore screeched overhead, and feathers rained down._

_He held her close, trying to protect her body with his, but it wasn’t enough._

_The spoke of a feather pierced through her back, through her womb, and blood seeped from her body._

_She died. She died in his arms, and the baby was lost too. At least the creatures of darkness closing in would allow him to be with her soon._

_But first he had to watch Fox and Velvet die painful and bloody deaths._

He wakes up with a scream.

“Yatsu, what’s wrong?” Coco asks quickly as Fox bolts upright, reaching for his weapons.

“You- you were- all of you-“

Tears fall from his eyes as reality reaches him. His team is safe in bed, his arm is around Coco’s shoulders, Velvet is laying on the other side of her with Fox instinctively having moved to a protective stance beside her. The distended wombs of both of his girlfriends are visible under the blankets.

“It’s okay, Yats,” Coco soothes, “Fox put those away, you can’t fight something that didn’t happen.”

Fox relaxes, sets his weapons down under the bed, and lays back down.

Yatsuhashi holds Coco against himself, breathing in the smell of her shampoo, “You- you were- there were so many- we couldn’t- I couldn’t- you- in my arms- our babies-“

One of Coco’s hands reaches up to stroke through Yatsuhashi’s hair, the other rubs his shoulder, “We’re okay, Yats. I’m right here, so are Fox and Velvet. We’re safe. Our babies are safe too. Everything’s okay. The Grimm can’t reach us here, not without setting off every alarm in the city, and there are so many huntsmen and huntresses to help keep us safe. It’s okay. You’re not going to lose us.”

Velvet wraps her hands into Yatsuhashi’s, and Fox walks around the bed to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind.

Yatsuhashi nods, deepening his breaths.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

“We love you too,” his teammates return.


	11. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco is working in the nursery.

“Hey Yats?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

He smiles, continuing to massage her back and shoulders. She’s sitting on the floor of the nursery, folding the clothes the team had bought for their children. Velvet had gone to bed early, and Fox went with her. 

“You’re welcome, Coco.”

She finishes the last onesie and leans back against him, “Thank you for everything. You’ve been amazing since our team got together. And you’ve done to much to take care of Velv and I while we’ve been pregnant. Hell, you did so much to help me just the past few days while I’ve been anxiously trying to make sure our apartment is completely ready.”

He kisses her hair, moving his hands from her shoulders to rest on her swollen belly, “I’m glad to help. I love all of you, and I’m looking forward to our children being born.”

She tilts her head up, and he meets her lips with his. 

Under his hands, he can feel kicks and elbows, still in awe of the miracle within his girlfriend.


	12. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childbirth begins.

Velvet whimpers, leaning against Fox. One of his arms are around her waist, the other hand holds hers. Her other hand is in Coco’s, the shorter-haired girl leaning sleepily against Yatsuhashi. 

The four are watching cartoons at a low volume, the suggestion actually having come from Fox. He logic was that he’d be more focused on his girlfriends, but it would give Velvet something to distract her from the pain a bit. 

“What are you at, Cuddlebunny?” he asks as she relaxes into him again and a new episode starts. 

She checks her scroll, which had been set to track her contractions based on her pushing a certain button, “Forty minutes.”

Fox squeezes her hand gently, and kisses her forehead. 

“Coco, breathe,” he orders, hearing her breath catch. 

She curses under her breath. 

“Coco?” Yatsuhashi sounds very concerned. 

“Probably just the fake ones, I’m fine,” Coco mumbles, “I’m not due for two weeks, remember?”

Hours pass, both girls sleeping on and off, their boyfriends paying careful attention until Velvet wakes with a cry. 

“You’re at ten minutes, let’s get you to our bed. I’ll call the doctor from there,” Fox says. 

Coco tries and fails to get up thanks to her heavily swollen womb, and silently asks Yatsuhashi for help. 

In the doorway on her way to be with her girlfriend, a contraction hits her and she nearly falls to her knees. 

“I’ve got you,” Yatsuhashi catches her, encouraging her to lean against him. 

“I’m fine,” she groans. 

“Coco. Velvet will be okay. You need to take care of yourself too,” Yatsuhashi says firmly. 

“But I-“

“Coco. I know you’re strong. I know you can push through just about anything. But it’s not just about you. The baby you carry needs you to take care of them.”

Coco sighs, “Okay. But I want to sit next to Velvet.”

Yatsuhashi nods and lets her walk to the bed, keeping a hand on her lower back. 

Fox closes his scroll, “They’ll be here in five, and I told them about Coco too.”

“Good,” Coco says, pulling out her own scroll and programming it to monitor contractions.


	13. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby #1 is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- childbirth. Feel free to skip the chapter if you wish.

Velvet’s blood-curdling screeches. Coco’s shrieks as she squeezes Yatsuhashi’s hand so hard it would probably break if not for his aura. The tears streaming from both of his girlfriends’ eyes as they lay in bed. The growing concern on the doctors’ faces. Fox’s visible panic that Yatsuhashi knows his boyfriend is trying to quell for the sake of the girls. 

It’s been hours. Hours, and it only seems to be getting worse. 

“I see a head!” one of the doctors finally smiles. 

The one watching Coco. 

Another shriek as she pushes, and the head slides free. 

Dark hair, eyes closed. The mouth is moving. 

“Almost there, Coco,” the tension in his shoulders releases ever so slightly as he squeezes her hand, “Just a few more pushes.”

A long, drawn out screech, his hand getting squeezed harder than before. 

And a wail fills the room. 

Coco’s head falls back against the pillow as the doctor lifts the child. 

“Congratulations,” she smiles, “You have a son.”

Tears spring to Yatsuhashi’s eyes, but his relief is cut short as Coco’s entire body tenses and her eyes widen in what appears to be horror. 

“Coco?” he asks softly, dread flooding through him. 

“Y-Yats-“ Coco forces out, “There’s another one!”

His lungs feel as if someone had poured ice into them. 

The doctor lays a hand on Coco’s lower womb, “She is correct. There is another child in the birth canal.”

Yatsuhashi takes a breath and steels himself for the next however long it takes for the remaining two babies to be born. 

After a few minutes, the doctor returns holding their son wrapped in a blanket. 

Their son. 

They have a son. 

They have a son, and two more babies will be arriving soon. 

“Would you like to hold your son?” the doctor asks. 

He nods and she lays the child, tiny and frail, in his arm, the other hand still holding Coco’s. 

“Hello, little one,” he says in awe. 

The baby stares up at him for a moment, then closes his eyes and wails again as Velvet and Coco’s screams continue.


	14. Faunus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby #2 arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, childbirth, skip if you wish.

The sound of another baby wailing and Velvet catching her breath reaches Fox’s ears. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” the doctor’s voice freezes the air in his lungs. 

“The baby’s blind.”

A collective breath of relief from the four parents. 

“Well, we know who the father is,” Fox quips. 

“Fox,” Yatsuhashi admonishes. 

“What? It’s a genetic thing. Usually skips a few generations, but.”

“Miss Scarlatina, he has your ears,” the nurse has a smile in her voice. 

“He?” Velvet asks. 

“He,” the nurse answers, walking closer, “Would you like to hold your son?”

“Yes please,” Velvet weakly squeezes Fox’s hand, “Fox? Can you help me sit up?”

Fox manuevers so he’s sitting against the headboard, and Velvet is leaning against his chest. He stroke’s Coco’s hair, and she leans into his touch before letting out a weak cry. 

A small weight is placed into Velvet’s arms, and he moves his own arms to support her. 

His hand brushes over something soft- the baby’s hair. He cups his hand over the baby’s head, and feels two nubby ears under his fingers. 

Their son. And the baby- their baby- Yatsuhashi holds has calmed after taking a bottle and noting the lowered volume of the room.


	15. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby #3 is born, and the team discusses names for their children.

A long shout, then Coco falls back against the pillow under her head. 

The usually headstrong woman looks completely drained. 

Still more concerning, though, is the weak cry from the baby the doctor now holds. 

“Is the baby okay?” Velvet asks, worry clear in her voice and curled ears. 

“All I can say is that it’s a good thing we brought emergency equipment,” the doctor says quietly, her brow furrowed. 

Seconds pass like hours as the doctors together clean and examine the baby. Yatsuhashi tenses as something is wrapped around the baby’s chest, and tubes and wires are attached to the apparatus, put down their throat, and into their nose then attached to pieces of machinery. 

A bottle is made, then put into one of the pieces of machinery. 

“Congratulations, you have a daughter,” a doctor says, “She’s weak, but she’ll pull through.”

Relief seeps through the four parents, but the tension stays in Yatsuhashi’s shoulders. 

“Can I hold one of my babies?” Coco asks. 

Yatsuhashi allows the other doctor to take his son long enough for him to help Coco sit and lean against Fox, then he gingerly passes the baby to her. He’s relieved to see Fox’s arm support Coco’s hold. 

“Mr. Daichi, would you like to hold your daughter?” 

He nods, and walks over to the doctor. 

The baby is placed in his hands, tiny and frail. Though terrified of bringing her any harm with his strength, his heart soars. 

His daughter. 

Their daughter. 

Two sons, and a daughter. 

And Coco and Velvet are finally at peace. 

He sits at the foot of the bed, not wanting to tug on the tubes or wires. 

“So what do we name them?” Velvet asks softly. 

“This one has Yatsu’s nose and chin,” Coco smiles at the baby in her arms, “What about Corduroy?” 

“I like it,” Velvet reaches over to kiss Coco’s cheek.

“It is a cute name,” Yatsuhashi agrees. 

“Corduroy it is then,” Fox kisses each of his girlfriends’ heads. 

“Hello, Corduroy,” Coco smiles down at her son, “Welcome to the world.”

“This one has really cute red ears,” Velvet grins as the baby in her arms looks up at her and lets out a squeak, “Probably from Fox’s red hair.”

“Crimson?” Fox asks. 

“That’s not one of the names we’ve discussed in the past, but I like it,” Coco says. 

“Uh. I was asking if that was the color. I’ve been told that it’s the color of my hair,” Fox says, “But I don’t dislike the name.”

Velvet giggles as Coco mumbles a “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It might be growing on me,” Fox admits. 

“I think it’s cute,” Coco smiles. 

“I agree,” Yatsuhashi shifts as the baby in his hands squeaks and raises an arm. 

“Impatient for a name, little one?” he asks softly. 

At his voice, she relaxes. 

“What do you think? Are you a Crimson?” Velvet asks the child in her arms. 

He puts a hand up to her, palm open. 

“Oh no, he’s definitely Fox’s kid,” Coco groans jokingly, and Fox chuckles. 

“Definitely Crimson then,” Velvet grins.

“What’s your name?” Yatsuhashi turns his gaze back to his daughter. 

“I know we’ve talked about Cinnamon before, and I still really like it,” Velvet says. 

“Strong, but sweet,” Fox nods. 

“I can’t think of a better one,” Coco says warmly. 

Yatsuhashi gently slips a finger under his daughter’s hand, which she automatically grasps, “Cinnamon. Our little fighter.”


	16. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox reflects on the miracle of life.

“How does something so tiny make such a huge affront to the senses?” Fox gags, passing off Crimson to Velvet. 

She giggles as her son sticks his tongue out. 

Three months. They’ve made it three months. It wasn’t easy, but by now Cinnamon has been taken off the ventilator and feeder and the family has fallen into a routine. 

“Here, Corduroy’s freshly changed and needs a bottle, can you hold him so I can make that up?” Coco approaches as Velvet walks away to change Crimson’s diaper. 

“Of course,” Fox smiles. 

Corduroy is definitely the biggest out of his siblings, getting genetics from Yatsuhashi with Cinnamon being born smaller and a bit more sickly, but all three are tiny. Even though they have been growing steadily for three months. 

Coco returns after a minute, and Fox holds out a hand for the bottle. She gives it to him and walks away, likely giving another bottle to Yatsuhashi for Cinnamon. 

Fox guides the bottle into his son’s mouth, then feels the familiar slight tug of Corduroy sucking on it. Once he stops sucking even after a few position shifts, Fox moves him to rest on the burp cloth on his shoulder. He sets the bottle down, then bounces lightly and pats the baby’s back. 

His son fusses for a bit, then burps and the smell of spit-up reaches his nose. Likely not much, though. His shoulder is bare except for the burp cloth, and it doesn’t feel damp at all. 

“Feel better?” Fox murmurs, shifting his son to lay in his arm, folding the burp cloth in half and using it to wipe any remaining spit-up from the baby’s mouth. 

His son. 

Their son. 

Their children. 

Even after three months, he’s still in awe. 

Sure, babies are loud, stinky, and exhausting. 

But Fox, his boyfriend, and his two girlfriends created life. And, as his uncle had told him, all life is precious. 

That life is so much more precious to him when it’s part of his family.


	17. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team CFVY visits Team JNPR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a flashback to about six months before the babies were born.

“Hello,” a familiar voice greets them as the door opens. 

“Hey, Pyrrha, thanks for inviting us,” Coco smiles at the newborn in her friend’s arms, “Congratulations again. He’s so cute.”

“Come on in, brunch should be done soon,” Pyrrha steps out of the way, “And congratulations to you as well, I’m sure you’ll be wonderful parents.”

“Get back up here, you need pants on!” a voice shouts from upstairs as a four-year-old zooms into view wearing only underwear. 

Jaune’s voice. 

“Sterling, go back upstairs,” Pyrrha orders gently. 

The boy sulks and walks in the direction of his father’s voice. 

“Who you?” a voice draws their attention to a toddler sitting on the couch. 

“Amethyst, do you remember Team CFVY?” Pyrrha asks her daughter. 

The girl shakes her head. 

“This is Auntie Coco, Uncle Fox, Auntie Velvet, and Uncle Yatsu.”

They smile as the two-year-old waves. 

“Mommy?” the little boy returns, now wearing pants and pulling a shirt on, his father following him, “When Mama and Papa come home?”

“Three days,” Jaune answers. 

Sterling squints at Coco, “You have baby in tummy?”

Coco chuckles, “I do, kiddo. So does Auntie Velvet.”

Sterling nods, “Topaz and Amy came out Mommy’s tummy.”

Jaune kisses Pyrrha’s cheek, then heads to the kitchen as the oven timer goes off, “Come sit down, food’s ready.”


	18. Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams CFVY and JNPR have some fun outside.

Shrieks of laughter. Coos and giggles and babbles. 

Fox closes his eyes contentedly, leaning against Yatsuhashi. 

Yatsuhashi kisses his boyfriend’s hair, glad to see those he loves so happy. 

Nora is playing tag with Sterling and Amethyst. Ren is walking with Topaz, now just over a year and a half, as he crawls around the yard, making sure he doesn’t get run over and that nothing goes in his mouth. Yatsuhashi's own children are nearly a year old. Crimson sits in Pyrrha’s lap, Corduroy in Velvet’s, and Cinnamon in Coco’s. The three mothers are chatting a short distance away, and playing with the babies they hold. 

Yatsuhashi and Jaune continue their conversation on hair styling, Fox adding an occasional quip (and really just being amused by the conversation in general). 

“Daddy! Help! Mama gonna get me!” Amethyst throws herself into Jaune’s lap. 

Jaune lets out an “oof” then chuckles, “Sorry, sweetheart, I’ve learned a long time ago that trying to escape your Mama is futile.”

True to form, Nora runs over seconds later, lifts Amethyst squealing and wriggling from Jaune’s lap, and tickles her. 

While Amethyst and Sterling have their mother’s red hair, Topaz has his father’s blond. However, Sterling has his mother’s green eyes while his little siblings have their father’s blue. 

“So what’s it like watching them run around?” Fox asks at a lull in conversation. 

“It’s a little scary,” Jaune admits, “You can’t just hold them and make sure they’re safe, you know? Pyrrha cried the first time Sterling scraped his knee. She was pregnant with Amethyst at the time and hormones weren’t treating her well, but Nora still teased her about it for nearly a month after. Though I guess there’s an upside. You can kinda wind them up and let ‘em go to an extent. Gives you a chance to do things without having to make sure they’re being held nearly every waking moment. But we don’t get too much of a reprieve, in another four months about we’re going to have another one crying for our attention.”

Yatsuhashi follows Jaune’s gaze to Crimson leaning against Pyrrha’s rounded womb. 

His hair is the color of Velvet’s, but the fur on his ears is the dark red of Fox’s hair. His bunny ears, which were little nubs at birth, are now about an inch long. 

“Even their crawling is unnerving,” Yatsuhashi admits, “I can’t imagine when they’re running around and scraping their knees.”

“Yeah, if they’re anything like us they’re going to be getting into all kinds of trouble,” Fox chuckles.


	19. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune returns to bed after putting his daughter back to sleep.

“She’s asleep,” Jaune says softly, returning to his bedroom. 

Amethyst had woken up fussing for a drink, then had been whiny about not wanting to be in bed. 

Ren sits against the headboard and holds an arm out for him, the other around Pyrrha as she leans against him. Nora has her head on Pyrrha’s chest and a hand rubbing her girlfriend’s womb. Jaune climbs into bed and rests his head on Ren’’s chest, sliding his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. His other hand holds Pyrrha’s as he kisses her temple. 

“So how did you do it?” Pyrrha asks. 

“I told her if she wants to have the energy to play with Blake and Yang and Dori tomorrow she needs to get some sleep.”


	20. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox finds his team making hot chocolate.

Fox lays his daughter in her crib, then joins his girlfriends and boyfriend in the kitchen. 

“What are you making?” Fox notices the smell of something warm and sweet in the air. 

“Hot chocolate,” Coco waltzes over and lays an almost teasing kiss on his lips. 

“Hmm, I’d like some hot chocolate,” he lets his voice fall to its lowest and quietest as he kisses along her jaw. 

He notices her breath hitch, then feels a poke on his forehead, “Three kids is enough, Foxy.”

“What, there are ways to have fun without having kids,” he shrugs. 

“Yes, but they just fell aslee- Fox!” a shiver runs through her and he grins as he brushes his lips over a sensitive spot on her neck. 

Velvet giggles, and Coco turns in his arms- probably to glare at their girlfriend. 

“Anyway, Fox, I know the four of us can be quite loud during our fun times, and I really don’t want to wake up the babies.”

Fox lets his face fall for a moment, then lightens up and kisses Coco’s cheek. 

“I do love you,” her voice has the faintest tint of annoyance, but it’s warm anyway. 

“I love you too,” he presses a kiss to her lips.


	21. Baby-Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon gets into mischief.

“Crimson, don’t hit your brother. Corduroy, he doesn’t want you touching his ears. I know they’re soft,” Fox sighs. 

Velvet giggles, picking up a crying Corduroy, “They don’t understand what you’re saying, Fox. 

She soothes their son as Crimson crawls over to Fox. 

Fox lifts his son into his lap, kissing the baby’s forehead. 

“Life’s not going to be easy for you kid,” Fox says softly, “People are going to give you a hard time unfortunately. But that doesn’t change how amazing you are. Or how loved you are. Your parents love you a lot, and they’re the best team to graduate from Beacon. You’re going to be awesome. You already are. And we’re going to keep you safe.”

His heart melts as his son curls into him. 

“Oh no, Fox is getting sappy,” Coco sits next to him, holding their daughter, with a smirk in her voice. 

He kisses her cheek, then hears Cinnamon fussing. Probably wanting to get down and play. 

“Cuddlebunny, I think Crimson’s ears might be softer than yours,” Fox says.

“Well yeah, he’s still a baby,” Velvet answers, Corduroy now curled contentedly in her lap. 

“Fair point,” Fox shrugs, then feels a tiny hand grab his sock. 

“Cin, don’t take my sock off please, you have so many other toys to play with,” he reaches down to ruffle her hair. 

“It will never cease to amuse me that you talk to them like they’re adults,” Coco says. 

“Hey, I’m a strong man, you think I’m going to go soft for a baby?” Fox jokes. 

“Even Yatsu baby-talks to them,” Velvet points out. 

Fox snorts, “Yatsu’s a giant softy and you know it.”

Coco leans on his shoulder, “It’s alright, Fox. We know you love them. And you do show it.”

“Shhh, I have a reputation,” he jokes. 

Another tug on his sock. 

“Okay, okay, I do love you, I love my whole family more than anything in the world, now will you leave my sock alone?”

Coco and Velvet laugh on either side of him, and Yatsuhashi walks into the room with a chuckle. 

“Groceries are put away,” he sits on the floor and pulls Cinnamon into his lap. 

Her iron grip takes Fox’s sock with her. 

Fox sighs, “You know what. You earned it. Just don’t get it too covered in slobber, okay?”

“Let’s get you a different toy,” Yatsuhashi suggests, reaching for a stuffed Ursa team JNPR had given the children, “You want an ursa? Huh?”

“Back before Initiation, if someone had told me that this tall buff man would be baby-talking a kid that he and I and our two girlfriends had together. Do you know how hard I would’ve laughed?” Fox grins.


	22. Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yatsuhashi and Fox take care of an early morning.

“I’ll get her,” Yatsuhashi mumbles, unwinding himself from his team and standing to get his fussing daughter from her crib. 

“Shh,” he soothes, bouncing her gently as he walks out of the room, “What do you need? Hmm?”

He notes her diaper is full and changes her, but still she fusses. 

“Are you hungry?” he asks. 

More fussing. 

Somehow he’d missed Fox leaving the bedroom, and as he walks into the kitchen his boyfriend greets him with an already made bottle. 

“Her hungry cry is just barely distinguishable from her other cries,” Fox explains as Yatsuhashi takes the bottle. 

Yatsuhashi kisses Fox’s forehead, then sits on the couch with their daughter and her bottle. 

Only her tiny noises can be heard as she sucks down the formula, and Fox leans against his shoulder. 

When Cinnamon finishes her bottle, it becomes apparent that she’s not going to go back to sleep, so Fox volunteers to “Well I can’t really keep an eye on her, but you know.” Yatsuhashi decides to make a coffee cake for breakfast. Once it’s in the oven, he sits back on the couch. 

Fox moves to sit on his boyfriend’s lap, and the two share slow, calming kisses.


	23. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team CFVY styles each other's hair.

His fingers comb through her soft hair, gently working out the occasional tangle. She’d offered him a brush, but he preferred to feel her hair as he worked with it. 

Coco brushes and styles his hair, peppering kisses as she works. The fashionista had already styled her own hair, and Yatsuhashi sits next to them, using a baby brush on the thick hair on Cinnamon’s head. Crimson sits in Velvet’s lap, cooing and babbling, and Corduroy is crawling around the bed, often losing his balance on the soft mattress or getting tangled in the blankets. 

His family is a bit chaotic, he’ll admit. Calm and quiet is pretty hard to come by. But most days are peaceful like this one. And best is the love between each of them that almost seems to hang in the air of their home like a warm blanket. He loves his family, exactly as they are. And he knows they love him just as much.


	24. Woodchips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Jaune take their kids to the park.

“Topaz, not in your mouth, yucky,” Jaune says to the toddler at his feet. 

The child drops the wood chip. 

Shrieks and giggles draw his attention to Amethyst being chased around the play structure by Sterling. 

Both Nora and their youngest child had come down with something, and Pyrrha insisted on caring for the two, so Ren and Jaune had taken the older three to the park to get them out of their mothers’ hair. Quite literally in Topaz’s case. 

“Ren?” Jaune rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as his son finds a new muse.

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.”

Ren slides an arm around Jaune’s waist and kisses his forehead, “I love you too.”


	25. New Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora gets a new t-shirt.

A burst of giggles catches his attention. 

A quick scan to make sure his kids aren’t in immediate danger of injury or breaking something, then he walks into the bedroom. 

Nora is flexing her arms, showing off an apparently new shirt. 

“If you think I’m cute, you should see my girlfriend” it reads. 

Jaune kisses Pyrrha’s cheek, “I agree. You are quite cute.”

He grins at her blush, then turns to Nora, “But you are just as cute.”

A cry of distress comes from Ren, the sound of a child fussing, and Nora boops both Jaune and Pyrrha before skipping off to help their boyfriend.


	26. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet forgets something

“Forgetting something?” Coco smiles as Velvet’s hand touches the doorknob. 

It’s her turn to get groceries and a bit of quiet. 

Velvet blushes, and puts a quick, shy kiss on Coco’s lips. 

Coco grins, holding up a set of keys, “Not what I meant, but I’ll take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's all I have so far. However, I am posting a SSSNset (Poly!SSSN) fic. Same continuity, just a very different focus. 
> 
> Updates to this series will be once a day (or even out to once a day) for the foreseeable future.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> CFVY and JNPR's kids will return, but I make no promises on when.
> 
> Also, there will be brief glimpses and mentions of JNPR, CFVY, RWBY, and their kids in the next book, but not really enough to tag.


End file.
